La Ley del Hielo
by Yuuki no Taisho
Summary: Si a sus amigos le preguntasen, el Decimo jefe Vongola era la mejor persona que conociesen (en todos los sentidos de la palabra). Eso hasta que se enojaba. Por que Sawada Tsunayoshi era mas blando que flan de vainilla, pero a veces podía ser como Yamamoto. Estrechar los ojos y a tomar a todos por culo. serie de drabbles.
1. Domingo

KHR No me pertenece :c

.

"Eh, chicos…" Tsuna soltó una risa nerviosa mirando la destrucción en todas direcciones. El tartamudeo había desaparecido milagrosamente a través de los años y él agradeció a Dios por eso (después de todo una Jefe de la Mafia _no _tartamudea. Y Tsuna lo había aprendido por las_ malas-_ a base de peleas, martillos, _Reborn-_ )

_ "Haha, Hayato-kun, baja esa dinamita. Espera ¿Dónde tenias eso?"_

_ "¡Te dije por diez años que no me sigas llamando tan informalmente idio-! ¡Bah! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¿Y que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?" _Crash.

_ "¿Qué te pasa conmigo, niñato? ¡Voii, Sawada, controla a tu perro guardián!" _Boom.

_ "¿Y a ti, qué te pasa con mi basura, escoria?" _Puf, puf.

_"Callense, herbívoros."_

El jefe frunció el ceño "¡Hey! ¡Chicos!"

_"Controla a tus Guardianes, Dame-Tsuna, sino voy a castigarte."_

_ "¿Ore? ¡Tanto tiempo Tsuna, kora! Te ves mejor que nunca, mocoso."_

_ "¿Qué estas insinuándole a ´mi´ alumno, rubio pedófilo?."_ Clinck.

_"¡Ven aquí Princesita, que el gran Belphegor-sama, está aquí! Shishishi"_

_"Aléjate de él Bel-sempai. Ara, eso duele."_

_ "Kamikorosu"_

Su ceja derecha tembló "¡Ya! ¿Chicos?"

_"Kufu ¿Ave-kun está aqui? Oh, kufufufu… ¿Quién es el pajarito mas jodible de todos? Oh tú, si, tú. Kufufufufufu" _¡Crash, bum, smack!

Tsunayoshi vio algo perturbado la imagen frente a él. Suspiro profundamente y puso su mejor sonrisa –un tic en la ceja derecha y rosas marchitas a su alrededor-, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío a los demás. El castaño dio media vuelta aun sonriendo y dejo escapar una maldición por lo bajo (algo parecido a _"malditos psicópatas, duplicaron mi papeleo"), _y parte de su aura jefe-numero-uno-del-mundo mientras se dirigió al grupo de mujeres que le esperaban en una esquina. Luego de encargaría de sus guardianes (los suyos, del Varia y la Arcobaleno).

Soltó una carcajada mirando a su (dulce, inocente y _nada parecida _a Mukuro) guardiana de la niebla "¿Qué les parece una tarta de fresa?"

_**Words: 300**_


	2. Lunes (La Varia Xanxus y Squalo)

KHR no me pertenece D:

.

.

.

Tsuna acomodó la tinta negra cuidadosamente. Junto a ella una pila de plumones, portaminas, y finalmente la _reciente _— y duplicada— pila de papeles_. Siempre los papeles. _Suspiró tomando la primera pluma al alcance de su mano y comenzó. Un tic en la ceja agravándose con el paso de las oraciones ¿Qué _demonios _hacían sus Guardianes cuando les mandaba a las misiones? —por que, que él supiera, no había ninguna reciente que les llevase a Kyoya _y_ Rokudo hasta las _Islas Molucas, _por solo _tres horas _y que en el proceso destruyera la mitad _de la ciudad—. _"Paciencia Tsunayoshi Sawada, paciencia". Contó hasta cien cuando la puerta se abrió, viéndose arrancada de las bisagras.

"_¡VOII!" _El castaño salto sobre si mismo, su brazo volcando la tinta sobre el escritorio y una lagrima solitaria cayendo cuando vio su trabajo arruinado; Superbi pululando y gritando dentro de su despacho ´como Pedro por su casa´. Tsuna sintió una vena estallar en su cien arrojando la pluma que traía hacia el tiburón, como si de un blanco humano se tratase. Y dio en el clavo. La cabeza.

"_Che, basura. ¿Qué es esta mierda de los narco-?" _Xanxus enarco una ceja en lo alto, mirando el cuerpo de un Squalo _desmayado _y _sangrando, en el piso_ junto al escritorio de madera (reforzado, laminado y anti-llamas última voluntad), Tsunayoshi estuvo en menos de lo que le tomaba decir ´escoria´ frente a él. Y mantuvo los ojos (los orbes peligrosamente naranjas) contra los suyos. Cuando el menor sonrió y lanzó una carcajada, Xanxus decidió que era hora de irse. Arrastrando a Superbi por el cabello en el proceso.

Quizás luego platicarían sobre los narcotraficantes.

**_Words: 285_**


	3. martes (Los Vongola Mukuro y Hibari)

KHR no me pertenece (por desgracia ¬¬)

.

"Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun" Mukuro abrazó al menor sonriendo libidinosamente. El castaño bufo sin moverse, mientras veía la puerta volver a abrirse.

"Tsk, omnívoro…" El ilusionista estrechó aun mas a Tsuna, viendo con satisfacción como casi sobresalía una vena en la ceja de Hibari. "Herbívoro-piña. Kamikorosu." El pelinegro sonrió salvajemente mientras se lanzaba a por el otro. Después de todo no era muy común ver a la piña-andante por la mansión. Y decir que no le molestó verle abrasando a _su _pequeño jefe, como si de una sanguijuela se tratase, era una mentira. Hibari Kyoya no mentía. Nunca.

"¡Pues miren a quien tenemos aquí, kufufu!" Mukuro canturreó alegremente, una tonfa volando peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, se estrello contra la _cara _mueblería del despacho, haciendo trizas los cuadros familiares.

Tsuna miro durante aproximadamente tres segundos la pelea antes de tomar _su papeleo _– el de la misma pila que aún no terminaba de firmar, y seguramente _crecería -_, y desaparecer por el agujero que sus _Guardianes _hicieron. Junto a la ventana. Soltó un bufido. _´Me las pagarán.´_

**_Words: 176_**

Woow este quedó cortito. Nos leemos. Yuuki.


	4. miércoles (La Varia Belphegor y Fran)

KHR no me pertenece. Gracias por los reviews :D

.

Sentado en la ventana del despacho de Décimo, el Príncipe de los Varia se dio el bien visto así mismo (después de todo él era un príncipe) y lanzó un último cuchillo a su obra maestra. Seguramente cuando el jefe Vongola la viese quedaría en shock (de eso no había duda), y le amaría automáticamente. Si, eso iba a ocurrir. Belphegor rió locamente sosteniéndose del marco.

"Oe, Bel-sempai, ¿Qué hace ahí sentado? ¿Está tratando de suicidarse? ¿Quiere que le ayude?" Antes de poder notarlo, Fran estaba frente a él con cara de póker (valla novedad) y los brazos extendidos. El Guardián del Trueno Varia soltó un seco _´shi´_ y apartó al menor de un manotazo, acomodando una última vez sus cuchillos. El ilusionista alzó una ceja misteriosamente "Príncipe-falso- sempai, ¿Qué es_ esto_?"

La palabra _´Princesita´ _estaba escrita con dagas sobre el escritorio dl Décimo (encima del _papeleo),_ y Fran sonrió.

.

Apenas Tsunayoshi atravesó el pasillo dirigiéndose a su despacho, supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal (y no necesariamente gracias a nada _híper) _. Apenas logró abrir las puertas de su oficina, se encontró con Fran sentado, las piernas estiradas y _sonriendo _como psicópata mientras quitaba centenares de cuchillos de su sombrero; en una esquina Belphegor se golpeaba la cabeza contra su escritorio, haciendo volar con cada vibración pedacitos de papel a su alrededor ( si, como la nieve, él pensó). Papeles que, francamente el Vongola, no quería reconocer como _su papeleo. ´Me lleva el…´_

Belphegor carcajeó, entre ´shi´y ´shi´ Tsuna coloco índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz, antes de salir.

**_Words: 264_**


	5. jueves (Arcobaleno Collonelo y Reborn)

KHR no me pertenece

.

Reborn enarcó una ceja, viendo su fedora volar entre una columna de llama Cielo. Decir que Tsunayoshi estaba de mal humor era un eufemismo. Su alumno soltó una carcajada (la primera muestra de cuerdas vocales del día -o la semana) y le miro de esa forma con la que el hitman solía mirarlo cuando le entrenaba para ser un Jefe de la Mafia. _Ah, que buenos tiempos. _No hubo nada más divertido que molestar a un Joven Tsuna.

El castaño normalmente peleaba ofensivamente si de una misión se tratase (el conocía demasiado bien las reglas. Una charla _amistosa con mafiosos _por aquí, un _desacuerdo _por allá, y listo, en menos de unos cuantos insultos en italiano, ya eran un grupo de mafiosos peleando por sus vidas, _la mayoría de las veces_. Sobraba decir que el jefe Vongola intentaba mantenerse al margen de la situación. Casi siempre.), y no en una simple competencia ex tutor-alumno/Hitman-Jefe, obviamente, ese no era el caso. Es decir, Reborn le había apostado un _día libre _a quien primero humille al otro peleando (algo en lo que el hitman tenia experiencia), y si bien, el castaño solo con quitarse el estrés de encima ya de por sí hubiera aceptado, con _cierto incentivo, _Tsuna había decidido ganarle _cueste lo que cueste_ sin realmente importarle por ahora las consecuencias.

Reborn lanzo balas a lo diestro y siniestro esquivando las llamas de su alumno, el menor ladeo la cabeza viendo una bala impactar a sus espaldas y creó una pared de fuego. El hitman corrió hacia una de las esquinas del lugar y apunto hacia la ruptura vulnerable que encontró en el menor. Quitó el seguro.

_"¡Hola chicos, kora!" _Reborn frunció el ceño cuando el ´rubio idiota ´se cruzo en su camino, la bala rebotando contra las paredes.

"¿Qué demonios Collone…?" _Mierda._

Cuando Yamamoto entró a la sala de entrenamiento deseó inmediatamente no haberlo hecho. Del techo desde un par de vigas superiores reforzadas colgaban por los tobillos unos desmayados y _maquillados_ Reborn y Collonelo. Su dulce jefe, a un lado con cámara en manos y sacando fotos –unas que le vendería a Mammon a un muy buen precio. Takeshi no quiso saber de donde el castaño había sacado la cámara, _o el maquillaje. _Que va, si ya de por sí la (ciertamente bizarra) imagen de Tsuna sonriendo malicioso aun con su _sicarius face _iba a perseguirle hasta en pesadillas.

Encogiéndose de hombros el espadachín optó por sonreír e irse sin ser notado, caminando hacia atrás hasta desaparecer por las puertas.

.**_Words: 414_**


	6. viernes (Vongola Gokudera y Yamamoto)

KHR no me pertenece

.

Yamamoto sonrió alegremente mientras miraba a su jefe. Se rascó la nuca y echo un vistazo rápido a su compañero. Gokudera se removió nervioso en su lugar.

_"_Yo, Tsuna" El aludido le miro alzando una ceja, aun sin moverse de su lugar, a unos pasos de las puertas de su despacho. "Los chicos pensaban que estabas enojado con nosotros. Por que bueno… Tú ya sabes,_ ehh _en fin. Gracioso _¿cierto?" _

El albino estiró el cuello de su corbata con incomodidad. Silencio.

Tsuna le sonrió dulcemente a Yamamoto haciéndole sentir un escalofrío, antes de tomar la pila de papeles que el espadachín traía en manos. Gokudera estaba a punto de disculparse –_de nuevo, c_uando notó como el ex beisbolista daba un paso atrás con un tic en la sonrisa y colocando una mano en su hombro, impidiéndole acercarse. El bombardero enarco una ceja con un juramento mental y dirigió la vista a donde el otro la tenía fija. Su amado Décimo con la mueca de jefe-número-uno — aka mejor-cara-de-póker-en-la-Mafia, según Fuuta. Y el papeleo.

Fue entonces cuan Gokudera _la vio,_ escondida en esos ojos serios, retrocediendo también. Era _eso _y no cabía duda. Tragó duro. Definitivamente _ahí_ estaba. La chispa.

El jefe se carcajeó.

Si, la chispa_ cínica_ de Tsuna (una que los Guardianes veían en los momentos _feos _y de la que estaban _demasiado _seguros, era un efecto secundario de la tutoría de Reborn).

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza y activo su Modo Última Voluntad. Una danza de la victoria mental y cantando algo parecido a: ´espero verte arder en el Infierno, maldito ´, bien, definitivamente le gustaba como se oía eso. El castaño observo su papeleo mientras reía, sus ojos dorados brillantes (como los de un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez. Un sol prendido _fuego). _Tsuna no era piromaníaco (si bien el tenia las manos _y la cabeza, _constantemente en _llamas. _De la forma mas literal posible), pero él estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Suspiro con satisfacción, ya ni siquiera cenizas quedaban en sus manos de lo que alguna vez fue su tortura (hace unos pocos minutos, en realidad), es decir, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Él tenía un día libre. ¡Un maldito día libre por el amor a las tartas! Casi quiso gritar un ´ ¡Al carajo todo, yo quiero ser un delfín!´.

Tsuna limpio una lagrima invisible de sus ojos antes de dar media vuela en el pasillo y desaparecer —saltando por la ventana —, bajo la sorprendida (y quizá un poco perturbada) mirada de sus Guardianes.

Yamamoto rió nervioso "¿Ves, Gokudera? ¡Te dije que no estaba enojado!". Hayato se desmayó.

**_Words: 432._**


	7. Sábado

KHR no me pertenece

.

Fon tosió disimuladamente, ocultando su boca con un puño. Escudriñó la mesa estrechando los la punta el Jefe Vongola que sospechosamente se miraba de una forma dulce, _demasiado _dulce (_Yandere _, pensó con una gota de sudor), a su derecha Chrome, Ryohei y Lambo, junto a su joven alumna, luego Leviathan y Lussuria Varia seguidos de Viper, Skull, Lal Milch y él mismo. A su izquierda Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari _y _Mukuro, el Jefe Varia (a quin bien poco le interesaban los modales, y comía carne, gritando cada tanto tiempo) y su estratega, Fran y Belphegor. Finalmente Colonello y Reborn.

El artista marcial enarcó una ceja, notando también que el castaño no había dicho nada, _en toda la tarde. _Miró fijamente a Reborn frente a él frunciendo el ceño, el hitman bufó, señalando los hielos de su copa. Fon se rió disimuladamente, divirtiéndose en exasperar a su amigo, y el pelinegro explotó con un suspiro.

"Deja eso, dame-Tsuna." El castaño le miro como si no comprendiese. Al otro lado Mukuro sonrió misteriosamente, _kufufeandole _a Hibari en el oído, la alondra le clavó una tonfa en el estómago. La otra salió volando hasta llegar a Belphegor haciendo explotar su tiara. Xanxus manoteó la carne de los otros platos sin importarle realmente haber volcado la botella de vino sobre Squalo, quien soltaba Vooi´s a diestro y ciniestro. Yamamoto rió por lo bajo esquivando cuchillos mientras Fran comía palomitas. Reborn solo acaricio el puente de su nariz intentando encontrar a Leon, cuando Colonello gritó ´¡Kora!´ y comenzó a lanzar _lazers_ sin querer quedarse fuera de la diversión, uno le dio a Hayato, cortándole un mechón de cabello.

_"_¡Ya valieron, bastardos_!" _El bombardero tomo su primer dinamita cuando Lambo espetó un; _"¡Solo discúlpense, Idiotas!", _molesto por tener un casquillo en su jugo de uva.

Entonces se hiso el silencio. Fon miró divertido como volteaban al mismo tiempo. Tsuna dejo los cubiertos junto a su plato, mientras sonreía tiernamente (En modo Híper y con sus guantes puestos, dejando a los otros preguntándose cuando lo hiso) "No se preocupe, os perdono chicos", y las llamas titilaron **_"Zero Point Breakthrough: Firts edition "_**

**_Words: 360_**


End file.
